As is well known, dating services are a common method for people to help find their significant other. There are now numerous dating services available generally offering a method of communication with potential significant others by allowing a member who pays a fee to the dating service to communicate with other members of the dating service for a defined period of time, for example payment of a monthly fee would allow the member to send communications to any other member during the month in which the fee is paid. Surveying has found that the more time and effort a member expends providing information, about themselves and the people they seek, the more communications the member will receive. The information supplied by the member describing their characteristics and the characteristics of the member they seek is deemed a “Profile”. The members that expend time and effort developing their Profile are deemed “Finders”. Surveying has further found that a number of members spend little if any time developing Profiles and tend to send brief communications to numerous Finders. These members are deemed “Seekers”. The Seekers often fail to consider the Profile of the Finder when sending communications to the Finder and will send a communication where the Seeker characteristics does not match the desired characteristics listed by the Finder.
In the prior art, surveying has found that Finders receive numerous communications from Seekers resulting in frustration to the Finder as they expend further effort and time processing the Seekers communications which do not meet the characteristics described by the Finder. Surveying has further found that Finders become frustrated with communication received by Seekers where the Seeker failed to provide adequate information for the Finder to evaluate the Seeker. The problem with these existing methods is the Finders frustration leads to lowered responses to communications and dissatisfaction with the dating services, while the Seekers become dissatisfied with the lack of response from Finders, resulting in members that may otherwise find each other compatible failing to communicate. A dissatisfied member will abandon the dating service.